


It's Just a Game of Quidditch

by TripCreates



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Major Character Injury, Multi, Polyamory, Star Wars Polyamory Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 11:10:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6608458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TripCreates/pseuds/TripCreates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the last Quidditch match of the year with Ravenclaw versus Slytherin. Poe is enjoying his last match at Hogwarts when it all takes a turn for the worst when Rey is injured. Thankfully Finn is there for the both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Just a Game of Quidditch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Val_Creative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/gifts).



> First fic of the [SW Poly Week](http://swpolyamoryweek.tumblr.com/)!!!!
> 
> I'd like to think the awesome person who came up with this week. You rock! There is always room for more poly ships in any fandom but Star Wars has the best ones in my opinion. 
> 
> I would also like to thank Rie for inspiring this fic and helping me bounce ideas around for it. I loved coming up with this little au and would really like to add more to it later (when I get through more of my other ideas of course...)
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading this! Comments and kudos are much appreciated.

It was a bright, sunny day as Slytherin took on Ravenclaw in the final Quidditch match of the season. It was a typical heated battle between the two houses and that didn’t stop for Poe and Rey; nor did it prevent Finn from cheering for both houses despite being a Hufflepuff. He always supported them each equally.

Poe caught the Quaffle from Kun and flew toward the goal post, dodging the Slytherin chasers and beaters with ease. He took a quick spin to the left, avoiding a Bludger, and threw the ball to the goal hoop. The Slytherin keeper was too slow to react and Ravenclaw scored.

Poe pumped his fist into the air as the crowd roared. The scores were nearly even now with the deciding factor being whoever caught the Snitch first.

Out of the corner of his eye, Poe noticed two players dive toward the ground not far from him. He turned to see Rey going head to head with Jessika for the Snitch. While their house rivalry never affected their relationship, he always felt torn in moments like this. He wanted his team to win even though it meant Rey’s lost.

Rey had her arm stretched out, fingers barely touching the small, golden ball, when a Bludger flew straight at her. The black ball struck her on the side of her head.

Poe felt time slow down as he watched her fall from her broom, body limp. Without another care for the game, Poe spun around and dive straight her, hoping he would get to her in time.

He took both hands off the broom and caught her just in time before she could hit the ground. The Slytherin captain and teammate met Poe and helped lower her safely to the ground. The Madame Kalonia, school nurse, was already waiting for them with a stretcher.

Poe gently laid her on it and Madame Kalonia rushed her back to the castle.

The rest of the game had come to a halt as the Slytherin captain brought in the replacement seeker, giving Poe the chance to speak with his team.

“Who hit that Bludger at her,” he asked, coldly. His usual carefree expression was replaced by one of rage. When no one answered, Poe repeated, “Who hit Rey?” his voice raising loud enough for people in the lower stands close to them to hear.

He looked directly at his two beaters, his eyes narrowed in on the one avoiding his gaze. Poe took a couple of steps toward him. “Do you have anything to say, Wexley?”

The beater slowly glanced up at Poe. “It wasn’t like I was aiming for her head. You know we don’t play dirty like the Slytherins.”

“That’s not even part of this conversation right now,” Poe said, temper flaring. He grabbed him by his robes, surprising the rest of his team. “If you’ve caused her any serious injury then so help me I will – ”

This caused the professors and referee to look at Poe, shocked to see this kind of behavior out of him. It was not something one expected from the Head Boy.

“Poe!” Finn called, running towards. “Poe stop it!” He slid to a stop right beside them and put his hands on Poe’s shoulders to try and separate them.

Hearing Finn’s voice snapped Poe out of his current state and he quickly released his teammate. “I’m sorry, I don’t know what came over me.”

The beater gave him a confused look, as he straightened out his robes. Poe stepped back and turned away from his team, embarrassment overcoming him.

The referee walked over to Poe. “Mr. Wexley will be out for the rest of the match for striking Ms. Skywalker with the Bludger. Do you have a replacement?”

Poe looked over at his team. “Yes, Muva will take his place while Arana takes mine.”

The referee raised an eyebrow at him. “You’re not continuing the match? Are you injured?”

“No, I’m just unable to play,” Poe said. He walked away without another word to her or his team with Finn following behind. He picked up his broom from where he left it on the pitch and without saying so, they made their way straight to the hospital wing.

They were silent as they made their way up the stairs and through the corridors. Finn glanced at Poe from time to time. He had never seen the other man so angry before. He wasn’t sure what Poe would have done to his teammate if he hadn’t intervened. He didn’t want Poe to do something he’s regret later if though Rey was hurt because of him.

They entered the hospital wing and walked directly to Rey’s bed. She was still unconscious, making them worry. Madame Kalonia appeared across from them on the other side of the bed.

“Is she going to be alright?” Finn asked.

“Well, she did take a Bludger to the head but it didn’t seem to hit her full on. It more or less grazed her. If she hadn’t been caught in the air, her injuries would be much worse. That was quick maneuvering on your part, Mr. Dameron,” said Madame Kalonia.

“Is there something you can do for her?” Poe asked, desperately. Rey had to recover.

Madame Kalonia nodded. “Yes, I’ve already given her somethings that will help. It’s too soon to tell how serious this is. I will know soon whether or not she’ll need to transfer to St. Mungo’s.”

That was not what Finn and Poe wanted to hear.

“Please, you’ve got to help her. She has to be okay!” Finn said.

“And that’s what I’m doing. You are welcome to stay and wait here if you like,” she said before walking away to retrieve attend to another ill student.

Finn and Poe each pulled a chair up to Rey’s bed and sat down. If there was nothing they could do for her, they would wait for her. Poe had his share of being hit by Bludgers before but it was nothing this serious. He heard that it could take up to a week for someone to wake up from taking one to the head.

 

A short time passed when the doors burst open, causing Finn and Poe to see what was going on, as Luke Skywalker and Headmistress Organa entered the room. Luke rushed to the bed in a fury while Leia walked at a brisk but dignified pace.

Luke went to the opposite side of the bed from Finn and Poe. He leaned over, gently placing his hand on her forehead. It was evident he recently had cried and Finn and Poe pretended not to notice.

“Daddy’s here, Rey. I’m so sorry I wasn’t here for your match but I’m here for you now,” he said, before placing a kiss on her temple.

“Madame Kalonia has done all that she can for her now and expects her to wake up,” Leia informed her brother. “She should be alright.”

Luke nodded but kept his gaze on Rey.

“We can give you some privacy if you like,” Poe said, raising from his chair.

Luke looked over at him and Finn, releasing for the first time they were there. “No, you can stay. You two should be here for her too,” he said. He held Poe’s gaze for a moment “Thank you for catching her.”

“I’m sorry it was one of my teammates that did it,” Poe said.

“You can’t control their actions, Poe. It’s all part of the game. I remember how rough it is,” he said, a small smile touching his lips. Luke found another chair and pulled it up to the bed and sat down. Poe returned to his chair as well.

“I hate to leave but I will return later when I can,” the Headmistress said.

Luke looked up at his sister. “You have a school to run, Leia, I understand. The three of us will keep each other company,” he said, turning to give Finn and Poe a smile.

With a nod, she turned and left the hospital wing. Once she was gone, Luke turned his attention to Finn and Poe across from him. “How’ve classes been going for you two?” he asked. He’d always liked them whenever they came to visit Rey over breaks and wanted to make sure they were doing well.

The conversation helped pass the time for the three of them before Madame Kalonia ushered them out for evening. They gave Rey their goodbyes before leaving. Once outside the hospital wing, Luke bid them goodnight and he made his way to the Headmistress’ office. Poe walked Finn back to the Hufflepuff dorm, kissing him goodbye.

“I’ll see you tomorrow at breakfast,” he said.

“See you then, Poe.”

Poe turned on his heel made his way to the Ravenclaw tower. There were some students still up in the common room when he entered, some being his friends. He glanced over to them, giving a wave in acknowledgement as he headed straight for his dorm. He wasn’t in the mood to stay up and talk.

As he neared the stairs, Jessika called out to him and ran over to him. “How’s Rey? Is she going to be okay?” she asked, concerned.

Poe sighed. “We’re still waiting for her to wake up first.”

“I’m sure she’ll pull through this. We all know how tough she is,” she said, trying to be optimistic.

Poe gave her a half smile. “I appreciate your concern. Thank you, Jessika. You can come visit her with me and Finn tomorrow morning.”

“Thanks, Poe. I’ll see you at breakfast then.”

Poe nodded before making his way upstairs. Once in his dorms, he stripped out his Quidditch uniform and flopped down in the bed. It wasn’t until then that he realized how exhausted he was now that he was alone. He hoped for a restful night’s sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

A few days passed while Rey remained in the hospital wing. Finn and Poe were forced to return to their classes on Monday morning instead of staying in the wing next to her bed. Luke had taken a room at the Three Broomsticks as he waited for to recover. He wasn’t returning to work until he knew she was going to be okay.

It was Wednesday evening when Rey began to stir in her bed. Finn and Poe were sitting next to her doing their homework when they saw her waking up. Poe stepped away to get Madame Kalonia.

Rey cracked open her eyes slowly, blinking a couple of times, before fully trying to open them. “Where am I?” she asked.

“You’re in the hospital wing. Do you remember anything that happened?” Finn asked, leaning toward the bed.

Rey was quiet for a moment, her eyes taking in her surroundings. “I was playing Quidditch and I was going for the Snitch. After that … I don’t know.” She looked at the approaching Madame Kalonia and Poe then back to Finn, waiting for someone to tell her what happened.

“You took a Bludger to the head and you fell off your broom. Poe caught you before you could hit the ground,” Finn explained, keeping his voice gentle.

“How long have I been out?” Rey asked, looking between her boyfriends.

“Today is Wednesday so it’s been about five days,” Finn answered since Poe didn’t seem up to talking.

Rey was quiet for a moment as she shifted her gaze up to the ceiling and stared, processing it all. Her silence worried the others as they waited for her to speak again. “And how did the match end?”

Her unexpected questions released some of the tension in the room, causing Finn and Poe to chuckle.

“That’s what you want to know after you’re told you were knocked out by a Bludger?” Finn asked, though he wasn’t entirely surprised. Rey was never known to focus on anything that happened to her.

“What? I want to know how the last match went. Can you blame me?” She glanced between Poe and Finn, waiting for one of them give her an answer while the Madame Kalonia pulled out her wand to start checking her over.

“We didn’t get to see how the match ended ourselves but Ravenclaw won,” Finn answered.

Rey raised an eyebrow at them. “Why didn’t you stay til the end?”

“We didn’t stay because we came straight here to make sure you were okay,” Poe answered, finally speaking.

Rey looked solely at Poe, confused. “You didn’t finish playing? This was your last match, Poe.”

“It’s just a game of Quidditch. You are more important to me than a school Quidditch match,” Poe said, leaning forward, taking ahold of her hand. “I couldn’t finish playing knowing you were up here. Rey, I lo—” Poe was interrupted by Luke running into the room. Madame Kalonia must have told him Rey was awake. Finn and Poe stepped away from the bed to give Luke and his daughter some space.

Luke sat on the side of the bed and reached out to gently cup the side of her head. “How are you feeling, Rey? Do you need anything? Are you hurting at all?”

“Dad, stop it. I’m feeling alright,” she said, trying to stop him from masking such a fuss over her.

“Okay, okay. I just want to make sure you’re okay. I’ve been worried about you.”

Rey smiled at him, “I’m sorry for worrying you.” She noticed Luke had tears forming in his eyes. She slowly pushed herself up from the bed and wrapped her arms around him. “Hey, I’m okay, dad. Really. There’s nothing to worry about now.” She hated seeing her dad cry.

Luke gently wrapped him arms around her and leaned into the hug. The tears slowly began to fall despite himself. He was just relieved to see she was doing alright.

Rey looked up to Finn and Poe over her father’s shoulder and mouthed, “Help me.”

Finn and Poe look at each and with a nod, they slowly start to walk away. They knew that she meant for them to help her with her father but they thought it was best if Rey and Luke had some time alone. They stepped outside of the hospital wing and Poe led the way over the stairs, taking a seat on the top stair. Finn sat next to him.

“I’m so relieved she’s finally awake and seems to be doing okay,” Finn said, feeling like the weight had finally been lifted off of him.

“Yeah, me too,” Poe said, keeping his gaze down on the stairs. When Finn didn’t respond after a minute, Poe glance over at him too tears streaming down his face. “Oh, Finn, come here.” He wrapped his arm around Finn’s shoulders and pulled him close to him. He adjust his sitting position so that Finn could be comfortable as he laid his head on Poe’s shoulder.

Poe held him for a few minutes, allowing Finn to release all his pent up emotions. He pressed a kiss to Finn’s temple. “Have you been keeping it all in this whole time?”

Finn nodded as he leaned up, wiping the tears away. “I wasn’t trying to but it happened. I was more worried about her wellbeing than being angry. Now that she’s awake, all the anger and frustration has returned.”

Poe nodded along as Finn spoke. “I know how you feel.” He still hadn’t been able to face Wexley in the common room or class.

Finn looked up at Poe, meeting his gaze. “I love her, Poe, and my world stopped when I saw her get hit. I haven’t said anything yet but I know you feel the same.”

Poe smiled, “It’s hard not to, isn’t it?”

Finn nodded. “I love you too, Poe. I want you to know that as well. I’ve been waiting to say something since you’ll be graduating soon and wasn’t sure how it’ll affect this relationship of ours but I want you to know.”

Poe moved his hand up to the back of Finn’s head and gently pulled him close, their lips meeting. Finn leaned into him as he wrapped his arm around Poe, deepening the kiss.

Poe was the first to pull away but he kept his hand on the back of Finn’s head. “I love you as well, Finn. We’ll worry about what happens when I graduate later. Now probably isn’t the best time.”

“I understand. We’ll wait til Rey has fully recovered and we can all discuss it together.”

The door behind them opened and Madame Kalonia stepped out, calling out Poe and Finn’s name. They jumped up from the stairs and walked over to her. “Ms. Skywalker is asking for you.”

Finn and Poe quickly made their way over to Rey’s bed. She was sitting up in the bed, propped up by pillows, with Luke in the chair next to her. She turned to them as they approached and smiled. “It looks like I’m going to make a full recovery,” she said.

“That’s fantastic,” Poe said, as he and Finn sat back in their chairs.

“I’ll have to stay for the night and possibly tomorrow as well just to make sure I’m recovering well.”

“That’s good. Everyone’s been asking about you so we’ll make sure to share the good news,” said Finn.

“Thank you.” Rey looked from Finn to Poe, biting her lip. “There was something you were trying to tell me earlier, Poe. What was it?”

Poe felt the heat rise in his cheeks as he looked from Rey to Luke. He wasn’t prepared to confess his love to Rey with her father sitting right in front of him. “I, uh … what I was trying to say was…”

Luke rose from his chair. “I’ll let you three have some time to yourselves. No need for me to be here and make it awkward for you.” Poe looked up at him, giving him an appreciative look. Luke gave him a nod before looking down at Rey. “I’m going to go speak with you aunt and I’ll be back later.”

“Thanks, dad,” Rey said. Once he was out of the hospital wing, she turned attention back Poe. “He’s gone now so you can tell me.”

Poe cleared his throat, throwing a quick glance to Finn who gave him an encouraging nod. “What I was trying to say earlier was that I love you, Rey. I’ve been feeling it for a while now but haven’t found the way to tell you.”

A smile spread across Rey’s face, lighting her eyes. “I knew that’s what you were going to say. I just wanted to hear you say it.”

“I’m hoping that’s a good thing then?” Poe said, making sure he was reading her right.

Rey nodded as she leaned toward him. “Of course it is. I love you. Both of you,” she said, glancing to Finn.

Finn smiled at her. “I love you too, Rey. You’re both my whole world.”

Rey felt her heart swell as she looked at them. She never thought love and relationships were for her but here she sat with not one but two people that loved her. She held out her arms to them and Finn and Poe leaned in for a group hug.

They each kissed her on the cheek as they embraced. There would be time later on to discuss how or if their relationship will continue once Poe left Hogwarts since Finn had one year left and Rey two. For now, they would enjoy the time they had left at school together.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to reblog on tumblr? Check out this post [here](http://bartonandmurdock.tumblr.com/post/143121581491/its-just-a-game-of-quidditch-swpolyamoryweek). 
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Want to reblog on tumblr? You can find my post [here](http://bartonandmurdock.tumblr.com/post/143121581491/its-just-a-game-of-quidditch-swpolyamoryweek).


End file.
